A Darkness Rises
by Batmanrishi
Summary: The war with Voldemort was one. Harry is a disillusioned war veteran, now running a detective agency. All seems peaceful. However when a wave of serial killings and robberies threaten to destroy the rebuilt society, Harry must once again rise to the occasion. Meanwhile old and new friends go on a pursuit of justice of their own perceptions. Independant, Powerful, Humorous Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

"So what do you reckon?", a tall blond haired man with a pale pointed face asked quietly.

"So, you lot have no clues do you?", Harry Potter asked as he crouched down on the pavement.

"Nope", Draco Malfoy replied.

"Huh", Harry muttered as he examined the body carefully. The victim was a female, rich by the looks of it. His hands carefully checked the woman's pockets and came up empty. Crouching down, Harry sniffed lightly but came up empty.

"Victim looks to be in her forties", Malfoy commented as he scrutinized the body.

"She is", Harry confirmed. He got to his feet and continued, "Another thing I noticed that she is not a witch."

"What?", Malfoy yelped at the statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Easy enough", Harry shrugged. "The wizarding society is a very insular world. And almost everyone knows everyone because of that. Since, neither you nor I could recognize her, I first took her for a muggleborn. But then I thought that the any rich woman whether muggleborn or pureblood, would be well known in our society."

"And since none of us recognized her, she must be a muggle", Malfoy completed his statement.

"Indeed", Harry nodded but hesitated before speaking again, "I am not sure but the woman does seem familiar to me. Like a long forgotten acquaintance or something like that."

"Right", Malfoy said dubiously. "Well, if you remember your long lost aunt, do tell me."

"Hmm", Harry said, ignoring Malfoy's blatant sarcasm.

"Alright, lads wrap it up", Malfoy indicated to a couple of Aurors who were standing non descriptively away. The two Aurors started waving their wands and Harry watched as the body was covered in a sheet and inserted into a body bag. With a final wave, the bag vanished, presumably to the morgue for further analysis.

"So where are you going now?", Malfoy asked as the two men started walking around aimlessly.

Harry shrugged, "To my office, I guess. After all, I don't think there is much more to be done here. The victim was killed by an _Avada Kedavra._ She is a muggle. As much as I would like it to count for something, this case is a dead end. Plenty of people are present in our society who still harbor hatred for muggles and many others don't give a damn about a muggle getting killed. Unless I remember where I saw this woman, there is not a lot I can do for her except for giving her a proper burial."

"Once, there was a time when you would have done anything to find this woman's killer", Malfoy mused.

Harry gave a mirthless laugh, "Times were different then. I was a mindless Gryffindor then. I did some growing up after the war."

"Didn't think you would become such a cynic though", Malfoy commented. The two stopped and Harry turned to Malfoy.

"As I said, I did some growing up", Harry replied sardonically to Malfoy. "Anything interesting happening in the DMLE?"

"Don't know what you would consider interesting", Malfoy glibly replied. "There has been a rash of robberies in the seedier alleys of Diagon Alley if you are interested."

"And what is so strange about them?", Harry asked pointedly as he took out a silver plated cigarette and lit it with a twitch of his finger. Breathing in the smoke deeply, Harry smiled rather grimly at himself. His past self would never have thought about indulging in such vices but as he told Malfoy, he had changed a lot after the war.

"Don't know how you can breathe in that muggle stench", Malfoy remarked, wrinkling his nose at the fumes emerging from Harry's mouth as he drew on another deep breath from the cigarette.

"What is so strange about these robberies?", Harry repeated his question.

"What's so strange?", Malfoy gave a sharp laugh before continuing. "Each of the shops that were robbed were part of the Aegis corporation banner. The break ins were during the night and nothing was taken from the shops."

"Oh?", Harry said as he tapped the cigarette to drop some of the ash. He didn't know anything about the Aegis corporation but it looked like Malfoy was about to produce some details.

"Yup", Malfoy nodded before he continued. "Though nothing was taken, the place was completely ransacked. The proprietors of the shops were completely stunned by the level of destruction. Took the ministry three days to set the shops to their previous state."

"I suppose the Daily Prophet hasn't got a wind of it yet?"

"Nah, no need to cause heedless panic among citizens, Minister Sholto told me", Malfoy replied with a trace of his old sneer.

"Right", Harry said drily. "Keep the public in the dark, eh? Aren't you breaking protocol by telling me all this?"

"And what will they do? Send me to Azkaban? I still have enough influence in the ministry to make decisions go my way when I want them to, Potter."

"Good for you then", Harry took one last puff of his cigarette before stubbing out the end with his boot. "I have to go now, Malfoy. I will see you if I have any leads on the dead woman though don't expect on it."

"Right", Malfoy nodded before shaking hands with Harry. "And you are coming to dinner this weekend."

"What for?", Harry exasperatedly tried to protest before Malfoy cut him off.

"Because Astoria and Scorpius have taken a liking to you and we are friends, that's why. Now are you going to come or do I drag you there myself on Friday evening?"

"I will be there", Harry finally replied before giving a wave and disapparating with a silent twist.

"Show-off", Malfoy muttered before disappearing with a crack.

* * *

Harry reappeared on the porch of Grimmauld Place with nary a whisper. Scanning the neighborhood carefully before taking out his wand, Harry waved his wand in a triangle and whispered, "Ascendo". The front door opened slowly and Harry took one last look at the empty neighborhood before going inside and shutting the door behind him.

Harry had made Grimmauld Place his home after the great war. People had expected him to take shelter with the Weasleys as usual but Harry had chosen to live alone. With Kreacher to take care of his needs, Harry didn't have to worry about looking after the old mansion. He had simply pursued one of his old dreams when he had lived with the Dursleys, go travelling around the world. After settling his debt with the goblins, Harry had taken out all of his gold from Gringotts and had converted it into gold bullion before transferring it into three parts. One part had been sent to the gnomes of Switzerland who were offering better interest rates than the goblins, the second part had been transferred to the Coutts & Co. of London from where he took out the money when he required. The last and the largest part was buried in the basement of Black Chateau in Havana.

He had travelled through many places during his sabbatical from England and had learned many things, both about himself and about the world. The idealistic Harry of his seventeen-year self-had been replaced by a cynical war veteran. All of his innocence was gone and was now replaced by a grim outlook of the world. He had looked at his life and had seen it lacking something. He had also been disgusted by his attitude during his Hogwarts years. He had skived off all the time and had barely come out of his escapades alive. Looking back, Harry had always felt that he had been extremely lucky during his Hogwarts years.

A sharp crack broke Harry from his thoughts and he looked up to see Kreacher bowing in front of him. Harry smiled at the sight of the old elf. After the battle of Hogwarts, when Harry had made Grimmauld Place his home, it had been Kreacher's company which helped him tide over the war's aftereffects. The old elf had tidied up Sirius' old house for Harry and now Harry had almost started to consider it his home.

"Master is back from work", Kreacher began in his bullfrog voice. "May Kreacher hope that it was a productive day for Master?"

"As productive it could be, thank you, Kreacher", Harry replied before taking off his coat and hat which vanished and hung itself on the coat hanger. Harry walked through the hall where old Walburga Black's portrait used to be without any fear of being shouted at. Harry had adopted an old maxim to get rid of the old black portrait. He had simply destroyed the whole wall with an overpowered reductor curse. The scream that Mrs. Black let out before her portrait was demolished still brought a smile on his face. He went straight to the kitchen where Kreacher had laid down a simple meal of onion soup and garlic bread and quickly wolfed it down. After belching comfortably, Harry finally made his way to the library where he knew he would find his answers to the questions that had been plaguing about the robberies.

Taking out a dusty volume from the shelf, Harry quickly cleared the dust before he opened the book. The book was a list of private corporations that had been setup after the death of Voldemort in order to build up England's economy again. Not many knew it but Voldemort's bloody reign had completely ruined England's economy with all import and export stopped on the British Isles. Due to that, many of Britain's wealthier families had come together to sponsor the funding of a business completely separate from the Ministry of Magic with the aim of rebuilding the economy from ground up. The members who held autonomy over the group were the Greengrasses, McMillians, the Boots and the Abbot families. Several other families had made smaller contributions to the corporation and it had been named Aegis.

"Aegis Corporation is like a helpful organization", Harry muttered to himself as he closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. "No profits, no acquisitions, just lending of money to ailing shops in order to prop them back up on their feet. Why would anyone attack the shops under their banner?"

Harry was broken from his musings as Kreacher popped into the library with a crack.

"Master has a visitor", Kreacher reported with a bow. Harry grunted in annoyance, now who could be visiting him now. He didn't have many friends, not any close ones anyhow.

"Who is it?"

"It is the former Miss Granger. Kreacher has asked her to sit in the lounge", Kreacher informed his master before popping away. Harry's annoyance turned up another notch as he frowned. His relationship with the Weasleys bar George, Bill and Charlie had been less than cordial and that was in the politest terms. Hermione being attached to Ron at that time had broken off most ties with Harry. The two had married two months ago and as far he knew, both were very happy with their relationship.

"Hermione", Harry casually greeted one of his oldest friends as he entered the lounge. Hermione had been admiring the paintings that Harry had put in the room, an eclectic mixture of both magical and muggle ones. He had picked up a few of them during his travels around the world and the rest were from his family vault.

"Harry!", Hermione whipped around from a painting and started to move towards Harry but seemed to think better of it as she stopped midway. There was an awkward pause at that gesture which Harry broke with a "Long time no see."

"Well, whose fault is that?", Hermione retorted with a flourish as she took a seat on one of the divans.

"I see that marriage suits you", Harry replied, completely ignoring the taunt sent his way by Hermione. Hermione had always been a very ambitious and hardworking which had led Harry to believe that she would one day have a breakdown because of the excessive load she always took on herself. It seemed her marriage to Ron had cured her of her workaholic tendencies at least. She looked more relaxed and carefree than Harry had ever seen her before.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?", Harry asked, seating himself in his favorite armchair and pouring himself a scotch from the decanter kept on his side. He felt he would need the drink for the meeting and neither did he miss the disapproving look that flashed on the new Weasley's face.

"You shouldn't drink, Harry", Hermione admonished with the same disapproving glare in his direction. "I don't think it's good for your health."

"I guess it is a good thing then seeing that you and I are no longer the best of friends, are we?"

"No, I guess that would be you and Draco Malfoy" Hermione snapped back.

"Jealous much, Mrs. Weasley", Harry asked with a grin.

"I don't have time for chit-chat", Hermione said impatiently, letting Harry's jibe slide past. "I am here to talk about one of your one to one meetings with Mr. Malfoy."

"What about them?", Harry remarked flippantly. "He was on a case, he wanted some input so he called me. After all, I do have quite a reputation for problem solving in the wizarding world after all."

"The case of the muggle lady, isn't it?", Hermione said, taking out a sheaf of parchment from her ever present beaded bag. "Let me see, a blond woman in her thirties, well clothed, first impressions of a muggle. Is that all there is?"

"Yes, aside from the fact that the woman most probably had the knowledge of the existence of the wizarding world and actively lived in our world."

"What?"

"Indeed. I suppose I have one upped your notes, Attorney General", Harry said lazily before pouring himself another glass of scotch. "So, what about my friendship with Malfoy?"

"He is not up to anything good, Harry", Hermione said, taking out another sheaf of parchment from her bag. "He has been meeting with some of his 'old crowd' if you know what I mean by that rather frequently these days. My informants dragged down Mundungus back from hiding who told him that Malfoy has been purchasing a lot of shady artifacts from Knockturn Alley these days. His house wards have under gone an extra layer of protection recently from what the goblins could tell me. It will take a full-fledged wizard of Dumbledore's caliber to even make a dent in those wards. I come to you because of your budding friendship with him. All of his activities suggest that he is preparing for something. Most probably war."

"Remind me, will you that what is your job these days? Oh wait, these days you are the first attorney general of Wizarding Britain. In short terms, you are a lawyer. You need hard evidence to go after someone. And from what you tell me, all you have is the word of a drunken thief who spent about a year of his life in Chateau de Azkaban for lying during times of war. You will not even get a warrant for searching the manor. Your case will be laughed out of court, attorney general or not."

"That's why I need your help, Harry."

"Hmm, oh, you have got to be kidding me, Hermione. Me, the pariah of Britain to go after Draco Malfoy. What have you been sniffing these days, huh?"

"You need to take me seriously, Harry", Hermione said angrily, sitting bolt upright on her chair. "There is something wrong about this whole matter, something bad. I thought that you of all people would jump on to this opportunity."

"We are not at school anymore and I am not a reckless teenager with a prophecy on my head, Hermione", Harry sharply retorted and standing up. "I know why you are here. Things at the ministry aren't going your way are they? Your ideas are being blocked by the Wizengamot. Kingsley is helpless against them. So, you need someone with enough political power to make the Wizengamot back up and promote you. And the only way you can get me to back you up is by dragging me back into the political scenes. My answer as it was before remains no."

"The wizarding world needs you, Harry", Hermione appealed. "What happened to you? We could have made this world a brighter place, you and I. But you are only interested in your own well-being. You have become selfish."

"I do recall that I help people for a living, you know. Now, if you have nothing else to say, I recommend you leave. You are giving me a headache."

"You will regret this, Harry", Hermione said, standing outside the front door. "Malfoy is up to something and you are being buddy buddy with him. And when you do need help, I will be there for you."

"Right, like you helped me when the Weasleys went after me."

Harry took a deep breath as he strode through the manor. Hermione's visit had unsettled him. Even though he had told Hermione to basically fuck off, he still intended to keep an eye on the Malfoys. After all, it wasn't like he had a lot to do these days.

"Kreacher"

The old elf snapped out of thin air in front of Harry.

"Master called for Kreacher."

"I did. I am going out for a while. Keep the manor on lockout, understand?"

"As master wishes", Kreacher replied with a deep bow. Harry nodded in satisfaction before disapparating.

* * *

Harry reappeared in a back alley of London's East End. Due to years of living in London now, his knowledge of London roads and alleys was surpassed by no one. He had made it a point to know the place where he lived. Walking up to a hulking black man in his forties who stood leaning on a wall, Harry simply remarked, "Fortuna"

The man shrugged before pressing a brick behind him. There was a whirring noise and wind enveloped Harry and blocked his vision for a second with flying dirt. When the dirt vanished from around Harry, a highly polished mahogany door had appeared in the wall. Where there had been a black guard, there stood a well-dressed, beautiful woman in her thirties.

"Welcome to the Chinese Whisperer, Mr. Potter."

"Thank You", Harry said as the woman opened the door and ushered him inside. The door opened into large casino cum restaurant cum party hall. Mostly exclusive to those who could find out its location, Harry liked the place because of its solitude and the privacy it provided to all of its patrons.

"I suppose it is not your first time here, Mr. Potter?", the woman asked Harry who shook his head with a smile.

"No, thank you. I am a regular here, Madam. I can manage it from here."

The woman nodded with a smile and walked off without another word. Harry took out a few galleons and handed it to the croupier who exchanged it for chips. With a nod of thanks to the man, Harry collected his chips and wandered idly through the casino tables and finally approached the poker table where a game was in progress. Harry waited until the hand was over before he addressed the chef de partie.

"Room for one more?"

"If you have the money, Mr. Potter", the man replied with a smile. In response, Harry took out all of his chips and set them on the table.

"One million credits adequate enough?"

"Welcome to the table, Mr. Potter"

Harry smiled as he took the chair beside an old woman in her sixties who looked disapprovingly at him before shifting her chair to the side. A Chinese man with a blank look on his face stared at him. The last participant on the table, a handsome blond man smirked at Harry.

"Come to lose your money, Mr. Potter?"

"Have we met before, Mr….", Harry replied with a puzzled look on his face. He knew about the man's identity but he wanted the man angry. He wanted to defeat the man after all. And rich men often took offence to the fact that a person didn't know their name and worship them.

"Abbot Abbot, Potter. Lord Abbot to you", the man replied with a sneer.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Abbot", Harry replied, internally smirking at Abbot's face turning a blotchy red. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Let's begin. I wish to make some quick money", Abbot said, shooting Harry a quick glare.

The dealer once shuffled the cards and then the cards were distributed to the players over the green baize table in a circle. Harry heaved a huge breath and lifted his cards. It had started.

Harry discreetly looked at his cards from the shadow of his cupped hands. He had an eight and nine of spades. He looked at the table and noticed Abbot Abbot looking at the other players' faces with an intense look on his face, all the while his own cards untouched. Harry smiled despite himself, the long game had begun and the sequence of these gestures and announcements would continue till the end came and the players dispersed. The cards would later be burned and a cover would be placed over the smooth green surface of the table which would soak up the blood of his victims and then refresh itself for the next game.

Three hours later, Harry and Abbot were still going at it. While more players had joined and left the game after getting cleared out, Harry and Abbot had kept on crossing swords drawing blood every now and then.

Finally, after another hand which Harry lost, the chief usher announced, "We have now been playing for nearly three hours. We will now take a short break and will resume in one hour." The two players got up from their chairs and separately made their way to the bar where Harry ordered a stiff whiskey. Looking around, he started when he saw a familiar face as the bartender.

"Fleur? What the hell are you doing here?"

The beautiful former triwizard champion smiled flirtatiously at Harry as she poured Harry his drink. "Well, look who has come out of hiding. The Man Who Won."

"Bloody funny", Harry grimaced as he nodded his thanks for the drink and sipped it. "Don't avoid my question."

"Well, there weren't too many options after the war. My William was killed by those death eaters and the Weasleys never truly took me in as one of their own. Gabrielle still had to finish her education and I was the only who could provide money for her studies seeing that my parents died at my wedding. After you broke into Gringotts, the goblins refused to hire any human to let them work for them."

"Ah", Harry muttered as he looked down.

"The Harry I knew would have been beating himself up by now", Fleur said, smiling. Harry was entranced by her smile before he shook himself out of it. Her English was better now, her French accent almost unidentifiable.

"I worked through my guilt complex", Harry replied. "I have changed, Fleur."

"So I see", Fleur said, pouring a drink to another customer. "I just can't decide whether it is good or bad."

"Why don't we meet up sometime? It has been too long since we, you know, talked."

"That's a good idea, Harry", Fleur said, before scribbling something on a piece of parchment and passing it to Harry. "Why don't you come over after looting that prick Abbot, huh?"

"Maybe I will", Harry said with a grin, slipping the piece of parchment into his pocket. "They are calling us back, Fleur. I will see you later." Fleur nodded and waved him away.

Harry settled back into his chair and this time, Abbot acknowledged him with a nod to which Harry nodded back. ' _Looks like the man has finally taken me as a threat'_ , Harry thought and started settling his money on the table. Four more players had bought in during the break.

"Bet. Fifty Thousand credits", Abbot began after the cards were distributed. Harry leaned in, his arms folded like a judo wrestler and quietly whispered, "Call. Fifty Thousand", and threw the money on the table. The dealer collected the money and put it into the pot as the other players folded once more though another player, Abel Casein entered the betting and checked. It seemed that the players had sensed the tension between Harry and Abbot.

The man glanced at his cards and then growled, "Raise. Five Million credits."

Harry was taken aback by the enormous raise in the bet. Abbot must believe that he would surely win this round, Harry mused as he stared at his cards, a seven and ten of clubs. He internally debated what to do. He could either not take any risk and fold which would profit Abbot by fifty thousand credits. Or, he could take the plunge with him and see where it led to.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Call. Five Million credits."

There was a sudden hush at the table as people stared at Harry, not believing that he was about to go through. Abbot had shown a look of surprise on his face for a second before it was wiped away in a second.

The dealer placed three cards at the table face up- an eight of clubs, an ace of diamond and a queen of spades as the flop. Abbot once again looked at his cards and announced, "All in" and shoved all of his thirteen million, five hundred thousand credits on to table. The Dealer nodded and placed another card- a three of clubs with the flop.

Abel Casein glanced at his cards and then looked at Harry and Abbot before he announced, "All in. Ten million credits." The dealer quickly counted the money and then placed another card on the table- a jack of clubs.

Harry leaned forward on his seat and locked eyes with Abbot's grey ones. He then shoved all his money to the dealer and announced, "All in. Twenty-six million eight hundred thousand credits."

The dealer nodded and placed the collective amount at the pot before announcing, "Fifty million three hundred thousand credits in the pot. Well, showdown gentlemen."

Abbot looked at his cards and then threw them on the table- two aces.

The dealer announced, "Three of a kind. Mr. Casein, if you would."

Casein licked his lips as the others watched with bated breath and then passed his cards to the dealer who looked at them and announced, "Two of nines. Mr. Potter, it's your turn."

Harry took his time, savoring the tension in the air as he passed his cards to the dealer who looked at them unemotionally and then placed them at the table for all to see- a seven and ten of clubs. There was a huge collective gasp as they saw Harry's cards being rearranged with the other cards at the table to form what was called the undefeatable poker hand- the straight flush, a series that contained five cards in sequence, all of the same suit.

"Mr. Potter wins", the dealer announced as he rearranged the cards and passed the huge stack of chips to Harry. Harry, on the other hand had his eyes locked on Karl Abbot's face. The man looked shell-shocked at his turn of fortune. Clearly, he hadn't anticipated that he might be cleared out.

Harry quietly stood up from the table, sliding a ten thousand credit mark to the dealer who nodded in appreciation. Collecting his chips, he made his way to the cashier who exchanged his credits for galleons and slipped them into a moakskin pouch. Harry nodded his thanks and quietly exited the Chinese Whisperer. The huge black man was once again standing before the door.

* * *

Karl Abbot burst out of the casino, followed by three men in black robes with wands out. "Find him", Abbot barked to the men. "He can't apparated or portkeyed out because of the wards. I want my money back."

"Looking for me?"

Abbot whirled around and pointed his wand at the approaching Harry Potter. "Potter, you are going to give me my money back."

"And why would I do that? I wo the won, clean and fair. Don't see any issue with that", Harry drawled, stepping closer to the men, all four had drawn out their wands and were pointing them at Harry who himself was disarmed.

"That's because I have a wand pointed at you, you son of a mudblood", Abbot snarled, sparks emitting from his wand. "I have three men and you are alone. Why, you haven't even drawn your wand. So much for the vaunted Man Who Won."

Harry smiled before yawning half-heartedly before he said, "No" and vanished.

"Wha- ", one of Abbot's men started to move forward before he was grabbed from behind and both of his shoulders were snapped. A quick blow to the head rendered the man unconscious. A second man was kicked in the shins before a haymaker dropped him. The third man tried to run but was hurled back with an invisible force and was slammed into a wall.

Harry reappeared in front of Abbot and batted away the man's wand, smiling, "So much for your vaunted men. Now, we are alone."

"Help", Karl Abbot cried out looking for anyone. "Where is that black guy?"

"He is just a projection, Abbot. Acts as intimidation", Harry said, before smashing his head at Abbot.

* * *

Karl Abbot slowly opened his eyes slowly and tried to regain his bearings before he nearly lost his dinner. He was hanging upside down in the air. A dark chasm opened out below him.

"I am glad you are awake" a voice shook Abbot out of his panic. Abbot looked around and saw Harry Potter floating in thin air before him.

"What do you want, Potter?", the man said with some bravado.

"What I want is information on the Aegis Corporation and the robberies that have been plaguing the companies that come under its protection. You can tell me straight me or I can simply drop you down the Reichenbach Falls. I am told that no one ever has ever survived a fall that deep."

"Wait, we are in Switzerland?", the man enquired, his eyes bulging and his face turning red due to the flow of blood into his head.

"Yup, we are", Harry replied cheerfully. "And I would give you five minutes for life because the blood rushing to your head definitely isn't good for your health, you know. So, I would hurry on speaking. After all, clock is ticking."

"Aegis Corporation was created by the Abbots, Boots—", Abbot began but was cut off by Harry. "I don't want the bookish, edited version, Abbot. Four minutes, by the way."

"Alright, alright. The corporation is just a front. It was started in the sixties by the families looking to make some profit. It was a front for all the activities perpetrated by the Dark Lord. Smoke and mirrors. Create distractions and all that. Smuggling, kidnapping, murder, extortion, everything bad was decided by the corporation and put into operation. It was like the Death Eaters of Voldemort or Knights of Walpurgis. The families took advantage of the chaos of the destruction perpetrated by the Dark Lord and operated under the Ministry's nose the whole time. Of course, when you defeated the dark lord in nineteen eighty-one, the corporation went into ground. We couldn't operate in open air."

"After the Dark Lord came back, the corporation was up and running again", Abbot spoke quickly as Harry continued to listen. "But this time, we operated through the ministry as well. We used the Wizengamot to push through amendments that would slowly but surely bring profit for us. Low taxes on imports, shutting down of gambling etc. Dolores Umbridge was one of our recruits in the ministry. Of course, she was too extreme in her methods so we had let her take the fall for her actions during the war. I joined in nineteen ninety-six. That is all, I swear."

"Huh, and what about the robberies?", Harry curiously asked.

"The corporation is as puzzled as you are, Potter", Abbot admitted. "Nothing gets stolen but there is utter destruction at the shops."

"Hmm, you have been helpful, Abbot", Harry remarked as he floated closer to the upside down man. "I have a proposition for you, Abbot. You act as my spy within this corporation and help me take it down."

"They would kill me, Potter", Abbot exclaimed.

"I would kill you now", Harry said, with a cold gleam in his eyes. Abbot hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"Good", Harry exclaimed. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about your little heart to heart. If you do, I know where to find you. Got that? Good. Now I think that you need a dip as a punishment for calling my mother a mudblood. So, see you later."

"Wai-", but Abbot vanished from sight as Harry snapped his fingers.

There was a loud splash followed by a lot of yelling. Harry grinned to himself as the darkness around him was replaced by a cloudless London street. He had dropped Abbot in the River Thames.

* * *

Harry appeared on the doorstep of the address Fleur had given him. He quietly turned the knob and entered the apartment, internally impressed with the grandeur of the place. Fleur had been working hard.

"Fleur", Harry called out but there was no answer, just the sound of water. Following it, Harry found the bathroom where Fleur seemed to be taking a bath. Harry was once again mesmerized by Fleur, her beauty, her grace. He was broken out of his thoughts by an amused voice.

"Come on in, Harry. I think there is enough space for both of us", Fleur said with a smile. Harry flushed as Fleur's naked body walked towards him.

"You sure?", Harry asked evenly, discreetly ogling her.

"I think I am", Fleur smirked as Harry walked towards her and his clothes vanished in thin air, leaving Harry naked as the day he was born. Harry approached her and kissed her, pushing Fleur into the shower and against the wall.

"Mmm, you have changed, 'arry", Fleur said with a trace of her old accent.

"Told you so", Harry said before Fleur smashed her lips to him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I am back. Those who don't remember me will perhaps remember the rewrite of Knowledge is power that I was writing before it was taken down by . MInd you, it angered me a lot as the reason for that was the presence of songs in the fic. I debated for a long time whether to write again before I came up with this new plot. I hope it is an original one and an enjoyable one. Updates will be once a month as I am going through college life these days... As before, reviews are appreciated and welcome, flames can be washed away for all I care. Thoughtful criticism is awesome, by the way.**

 **Batmanrishi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Diagon Alley had changed after the war. All the pureblood agenda following markets had been shut down by the new ministry. The result of that had been a boom in the trade of wizarding Britain. Where there had been a few isolated shops that catered to the needs of the entire wizarding world, now entire villages had been created on the backdrop of muggle cities to accommodate the boom and adjust to it.

The ministry had also changed after the war, particularly the legislative wing i.e. the Wizengamot. The Kingsley ministry had rammed down reforms down the throats of the purebloods which now meant that the muggleborns now had a say on how the ministry worked. A total of thirty seats had been created for muggleborns. The muggleborns who occupied these seats were considered the leading minds of their respective fields.

Harry Potter burst through on of the floos of the MInistry atrium and instantly made his way towards a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, where a badly-shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as he approached and put down his Daily Prophet. Harry nodded to the watchwizard and thrust his wand out to the gaping man to check. The wizard ndropped the wand on a brass metal tray and flicked his wand at the tray which began to vibrate for a second before going still. A piece of parchment slipped out through a slit on the tray and the the watchwizard read through it slowly.

"Fifteen inches long, thestral tail hair core and elder wood", the man said to which Harry gave a short nod.

Taking back his wand, Harry strode through the ministry ignoring the gaping faces and whisperings. It had never paid to notice the useless rumormongering before and Harry wasn't going to start a new hobby. Ignoring several greetings on his way to the lift, he noticed Malfoy making his way towards him through the crowd.

"Draco", Harry greeted the blond once he reached his side.

"Where were you? The ministry hearing starts at and you are showing up at a quarter past. I was getting ready to storm Grimmauld place to look for you…"

"Easy now, Draco or you will fall over for lack of breath", Harry calmly retorted before pushing Malfoy into the jangling and clattering lift and striding in behind him. Noting that nobody entered the lift with them, Harry pressed the button nine and the lift doors slit shut together with a crash and the lift began to descend slowly. As the lift began to descend, Malfoy began again.

"So where the hell were you? Granger was breathing down my neck about you and the judges were getting antsy and all that", Malfoy gestured frantically.

The lift reached the ninth floor and the mysterious cool female voice Harry remembered from so many years ago said, "Level Nine, The Department of Mysteries and the COurtrooms" as the doors opened and the two men stepped out.

"I was occupied", Harry said vaguely to Malfoy as he walked through the Auror guards posted at the doors of the courtroom and strode in without a preamble.

"The court would ask Mr. Potter to present himself on time for once", a quiet voice echoed throughout the chamber. The voice belonged to Susan Bones, neice of the famous Amelia Bones and now the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. Harry ignored the barbed comment from Susan.

"My apologies to the esteemed wizengamot", he replied in a completely banal voice, showing how much he cared about the Chief Witch's opinion. The said Chief Witch rolled her eyes at his behaviour and banged the gavel on the stand. Ï declare this special tribunal of the Wizengamot open as the final witness of the related case is present and here to present his testimony. Let the trial of Stan Shunpike begin now."

At that, a door to the side of the chamber opened and a man in shackles was led through by a couple of Aurors. The man's hair was lank and dirty, his face was pale due to lack of sunlight. His arms and legs were thin and trembling and as he sat on the on the wooden chair, his body seemed to tremble before going still. Harry watched the process with a mix of horror and pity, wondering what Azkaban had reduced the poor thirty one year old wizard to. He could still remember the boasting of a once young Stan Shunpike at the Quidditch World Cup to a couple of Veelas. This man was... a pale imitation of him.

"The accused has been brought forth", Bones began in an authoritative voice, Ï now call on the Prosecution to present it's case. And before they begin, I should worn both the prosecution and defence that no dirty tricks or witness influencing should take place outside this courtroom. If I find anyone guilty of this rule, I will not hesitate to condemn him or her to a week in the holding cells of the Ministry", finished with her warning, the Chief Witch cast a stern eye over her subjects before gesturing to begin.

The prosecutor for the case stood up, bowed to the Wizengamot and began, "Thank You for this privilege, My Lords and ladies. Today we are here to decide the guilt of Mr. Stanley Horus Shunpike of being a criminal during the Blood Wars. Due to numerous testimonies during the War, Mr. Shunpike had been sent straight to Azkaban without a trial. However, due to certain new evidence...

"That went well", Harry commented as he stood outside the courtroom with Malfoy and Bones. Bones looked at him enquiringly before noticing as the Aurors led the former conductor of the Knightbus out for processing. The man had been released due to uncovering of evidence by Harry during one of the many cases brought to him. After proving that the imperius curse had been cast over him, the prosecution had quickly withdrawn all the charges against Shunpike and left, leaving the Chief Witch to declare the defendant innocent of his crimes. Reparations for his false imprisonment would be seen to by the ministry although Harry suspected that it would be several years before Stan would be fit enough to enjoy his sudden windfall.

"These cases still surprise me", Bones said, rubbing her temple as she led them to her office on the first floor. After getting cleared by the guards at her door, the three entered a spacious office which was rather sparsely furnished except for a few photographs of Susan's aunt and her friends. The new Madam Bones strode to her seat behind the large desk and settled herself behind it as Harry and Malfoy took seats before him. Harry immediately took out a cigarette for a pouch and lit it, smirking as Madam Bones' eye twitched at the cigarette smoke. Inhaling deeply, Harry leaned forward and said, "You were saying?"

"Where are you with those murders? As I recall, there have been several of those now. About eight right now. All of them rich businessmen except for the first one.", Susan Bones stretched into her chair as twin looks of dissatisfaction passed on the two men's faces.

Malfoy swept back his blond hair as he spoke, "I am afraid that there are no leads except for those bloody cryptic messages that the murderer tends to leave at every crime scene. We have looked through every possible lead and found it lacking. The man just seems to have a vendetta against rich people."

"And what about the first victim, the muggle woman?", Bones asked, now making notes on a piece of parchment. Malfoy looked at Harry who merely shrugged and reported, "I think she was just practice for the actual killings. The modus operandi was the same as the other killings but the first victim and the next seven victims have nothing in common."

"Very well", Bones nodded before saying, "The minister is looking for answers, gentlemen. He threw up a shitstorm the day before when Arthur Helevy was murdered in Diagon Alley and no clue was found regarding the murder. So, I suggest you work fast. He will release a statement to the press this afternoon."

"Lovely", Harry said sarcastically as he got up, "Are we supposed to conjure up clues from thin air? I am not a fan of that kind of investigation. And besides, I don't work well with pressure."

"And yet, it seems that all your life, you have dealt with pressure rather well", a quiet voice spoke out from behind Harry who merely twitched in response. Malfoy on the other hand, had jumped up, violently throwing back his chair and pointing his wand at the newcomer who looked amused by the reaction. Bones had gasped at the voice but now had regained her cool.

"Might I remind you that you are pointing a wand at your Minister, Malfoy", the minister spoke with a thinly veiled sarcasm. Malfoy had flushed at the rebuke, a bit color appearing on his cheeks as he stowed away his wand while muttering apologies. The minister, Amos Diggory strode around the office and conjured a comfortable armchair for himself before settling himself in it.

"So, any progress from the DMLE?", Diggory began, looking at Malfoy who shook his head before looking at Harry. "And you Potter? Britain's premier detective hasn't found an answer to these killings?"

"No"

Diggory snorted softly, "Well, I want results soon, gentlemen. The wizarding folk want answers and we are the ones who will provide it. So, give me something, do your jobs or make way for someone else!" The last few words were uttered with quiet force as the minister looked around at the other occupants of the room imperiously through his jaded eyes. Harry was struck with how old the man looked now. He had not aged well, with his white bushy eyebrows and withered looking hands and wrinkled face. Yet, since he had become minister, he had grown an aura of power and force around him.

"With all due respect, the Aurors are doing everything they can", Bones spoke up. "They have followed clues, questioned witnesses. The killer is just too good. And besides, there is no discernible motive."

"Or perhaps the aurors are not doing a good enough job", Diggory responded before getting up and walking towards the door which burst open as a secretary came into the room, out of breath. "Murder in the atrium."

"Cordon off the area now", Harry boomed out as he rushed through with Malfoy and the Minister moving behind at full speed.

* * *

"Out of the way", Harry barked, calling to the people crowding around the body. A loud bang followed behind him, the minister striding behind him, "Anyone standing beside the body besides the Aurors or Potter will find themselves in a holding cell tonight." The crowd practically threw themselves to the side following that proclamation. Satisfied, the minister looked at the Aurors who quickly began to examine the body while a few others rushed away to the exits.

"Poison", Malfoy remarked instantly on seeing the blue lips and the protruding veins on the murdered man's face. Waving a multitude of spells over the body he immediately covered the body with a white sheet and vanished it, presumably to the morgue. Harry meanwhile had been examining a minuscule needle which had been lying beside the body. Levitating the needle with his wand, he deposited it in an evidence bag produced by another Auror.

"I expect a report on my desk in an hour", Diggory looked at Malfoy before looking at the crowd around him. "Don't you people have jobs to get to?" At the reprimand, the people jumped to their feet and rushed off in different directions. Looking satisfied at his cowed inferiors, Diggory turned away with a flourish, beckoning Harry to follow him.

"I want you with Malfoy on this, Potter. The murdered man was Cuthbert, a member of the Wizengamot. It seems that the murderer is moving up on his lists."

Harry nodded at the order and spoke, "So, you want me to officially enter the investigation."

"Indeed", Diggory replied, entering his office before throwing his outer robe on a settee before settling himself on his table. "I will announce it to the press this afternoon. See that you don't dissappoint me."

"No problem", Harry saluted the minister of magic before leaving the office.

* * *

"The man died because of poison", Malfoy began as soon as Harry entered the Auror offices. "

"Of that, I have no doubt", Harry retorted, seating himself on the only available chair in the office, Draco's ow. In normal circumstances, Draco would have thrown a fit over the lack of decorum but now only the Auror Captain of the Ministry was present.

"I can reliably inform you that the poison was injected into the victim via this particular needle", Harry continued, throwing the evidence bag containing the needle on the desk. Malfoy raised an eyebrow before casting a series of detection spells on the needle and rattled off deductions on a piece of parchment at an impressive pace.

"Death of victim Arthur Cuthbert, caused due to poison...Poison detected as the Essence of Nightshade...Method of attack via a minuscule needle...No magic detected at the site of the crime...Conclusions derived: Murderer has an acute knowledge of poisons and how to administer them with maximum efficiency...Absence of any magic performed could be due to the attacker being a squib, muggleborn or at most a halfblood."

"How did you arrive at the final conclusion?", Harry mildly asked as he read the report. Draco snorted and replied derisively, "No magic at the site, Potter. Purebloods are the only ones who use magic as a crutch. They wouldn't even be able to visualize killing someone without using at least a bit of magic."

"An apt point", Harry replied, marveling at Draco's acute deduction.

* * *

"So, according to you, the attacker is someone who could be a muggleborn, a half blood or even a squib but not a pureblood. Dare I ask why, Malfoy?", Diggory asked Malfoy as he delivered his preliminary report to the Minister of Magic. "If you do not want to be kicked out of my office right now, Malfoy, you better have solid theory for this other than the usual blood supremacy propaganda."

"Indeed I do", Malfoy stiffly replied before he outlined his theory to the Minister. The Minister stood over his desk in silence before speaking, "I presume that you have already searched through the ministry archives and now have information about the stores that sell this particular poison?"

"Yes. There is only one shop in Britain which sells this potion."

"Good. Then, take a squadron of Aurors with you and make the shopowner squeal", the minister ordered as he signed the warrant for the interrogation with a flourish.

* * *

Harry meanwhile was in the Ministry morgue with the mortician. The mortician, a sullen man in his fifties, Gareth Stuart was dictating his observations of the body to a dicta-quill while Harry made his own observations.

"Body appears to be in peak condition for a man in his forties", Stuart recited as he threw a spell over the man's chest. The chest glowed white for a minute before turning bluish. "Primary concentration of poison seems to be around the lungs as if the poison acted as a suffocating agent. Which is quite contrary to what the poison was supposed to do."

"What is it supposed to do?", a bored Harry asked. Stuart, not miffed by Harry's attitude, explained, "Essence of Nightshade was primarily used to give the drinker a peaceful death. Upon drinking the potion, the drinker would fall into a deep sleep and his bodily function would rapidly shut down ultimately causing the drinker's death."

"So, he or she twisted the purpose of the potion?", Harry queried. At the mortician's confirmation, "Any idea why he would go to the trouble of twisting a potion's result when he could have had his result by using the Versmoring Poison? Questions...Questions. I need data", Harry said, frustated by his lack of progress.

* * *

Harry entered his office on the third floor of the clothing store Twilflit & Tattings. After spending another hour with the body and not having arrived at any meaningful conclusion, Harry had given it up as a lost cause before returning to his office. On his way out of the Ministry, he had heard murmurs about a supposed raid that would take place in Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Potter", Romilda, his secretary of three years exclaimed before pointing at his office door. "Mr. Longbottom is seated in your office right now."

Eyebrows raised, Harry rhetorically asked, "He is early?"

"Apparently, he wants his answer quickly", Romilda replied drily.

"Very well", Harry sighed before throwing a glance at the man seated inside his office. His hands were in a constant state of motion, fidgeting as the Lord of Longbottoms perspired in the cool English air. "Bring me a cup of coffee, will you Romilda? And some biscuits as well, I think. Something for our guest as well."

"Neville, you are early", Harry greeted his old friend and present client.

"My apologies, Harry. But I just want to get this nightmare over with."

"Please give me a moment to freshen up. I will be with you in a jiffy." Entering the bathroom attached to his office, Harry took of his outer robe and the armor he had started to wear during the war and splashed some water on his face. Wiping his face quickly, Harry put on his attire again and entered the office.

"I see Romilda has been in", Harry observed the cup of coffee along with a tray of cakes and biscuits on his desk. "Good. I have your file right here. I am afraid that I have bad news for you, Neville." The man's shoulders shook as Harry spoke and as Harry reached the end, his shoulders completely drooped.

"Do you mean that she has been seeing someone else?", Neville asked tremulously.

"I am afraid so, old friend. I have completed the lists of various liasons that Mrs Longbottom was having during your marriage. Ginevra Longbottom has extensive appetite", Harry said with a sigh.

"What shall I do? I loved her...I thought she loved me...", for a second, Harry thought that Neville might break down completely.

"The only thing you can do, Neville. Annul you marriage in the Wizengamot. Give her a little reparation, perhaps one of the smaller Longbottom cottages outside the country. Wash your hands off her", Harry advised. Neville took a few moments to compose himself and helped himself to one of the cakes that Harry offered. Silently chewing for a few minutes, Neville finally seemed to make up his mind.

"You are right. I have to cut her loose. She is a liability to the family name", Neville said, getting up in the process and dropping bits of cake on the floor.

"You will need a good attorney", Harry said, accompanying his friend outside his office.

"Old Algae will come out of retirement", Neville informed him. "I will transfer your payment directly to your vault if that is okay with you."

"Perfectly all right", Harry assured his friend.

"Thank You, Harry. You have been a good friend."

* * *

"That took some time", Romilda commented, setting her glass of juice on the table.

"Neville has just been given a piece of bad news", Harry said, stretching his feet while walking to the window overlooking the Diagon Alley. "Who is my next client for today?"

"Percy Weasley, but he is not going to be here till 2."

"It seems like we have some time", Harry mildly said, adjusting his robes. Romilda smiled in a shark like manner before she replied in a faux innocent manner.

"Whatever shall we do with that time, Harry?" Harry smirked as he approached his secretary and rubbed his hands over her body as Romilda let out a moan.

"I believe that I can think of a few things."

* * *

Several pops rang out in the streets of Diagon Alley simultaneously. Shoppers roaming around the alley stopped to look at the source of the disturbance before they noticed the blood red uniform of the Aurors.

"Alright folks, please get aside", Malfoy shouted, gesturing the wizards and witches to move while taking out his badge and shoving it front of those who were too dim to understand his words. Two of the Aurors beside him were busy erecting anti apparition and portkey wards while the final two covered his flank.

"Where are we going, Sir?", Edwards, the auror on his right asked as they walked through the crowd.

"Amanuensis Potions", Draco replied, rapidly approaching the building sitting at the intersection of Diagon Alley and Hobbins Alley. The ramshackle building, unlike the other shops in Diagon Alley had not displayed its wares on the windows. Edwards spied a closed sign hanging on the door. Pointing it out to Draco, "A bit of a fix sir. The shop is closed."

"Good for us, then. We can investigate with more freedom. No nosy shoppers to ward off", Draco approached the locked door and tapped it twice with his wand. The wooden door opened silently and Draco warily entered the building and lit his wand with a whispered 'lumos'. His subordinates entered after him and closed the door.

"Alright, Wands out Boys. Look for anything interesting. And see if you can find Amanuensis' address", Draco, sniffed one of the vials lying on the floor with a grimace.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasler apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and shook the thousand hands that appeared before her. She had tried to apparate in the Alley itself but felt wards blocking her apparition. She smiled at Hannah and nodded to the side.

"Something going on, Hermione?", Hannah strode out from behind the bar and took off her apron.

"I don't have an idea. Why?"

Hannah shrugged, "Just a few minutes ago, I spied Malfoy take a cadre of Aurors into the Alley. And I felt Anti-Apparition wards going up as well."

Hermione frowned at that, "I am here because of that. I have to stop Malfoy before he causes a scene and embarrasses the Ministry with his half-baked and prejudiced theories."

Saying that, Hermione nodded to Hannah and entered the small but well kept backyard of the Cauldron and tapped the wall three times with her wand. The brick she had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later she were facing the familiar archway. Smiling fondly at the wonder that was magic she strode off towards Amanuensis' shop as she felt her anger take up her mind again. She had just been listening to the Minister expounding on Malfoy's theory about a muggleborn or a halfblood being involved in the killings and had felt disgusted at the bigotry that still ran in the system. She was sure that nothing was going to come out of this unwarranted search of the Potions shop and had thus decided to supervise the search. She wouldn't put it past Malfoy to plant evidence in order to gain more clout.

Closing in on the building, Hermione frowned as she saw the building seemed to be shaking. The bystanders apparently had sensed something as well, seeing that everyone had steered clear of the building. Whipping her wand out of the holster attached to her wand, she warily approached the building. Just as she tried to open the door there was a huge explosion before everything went black.

* * *

While the people on the Alley scattered and started screaming, one bystander stared thoughtfully at the wreck that had been a fully standing building a few minutes ago. Looking around, he snorted at the inaction of the Wizarding people. Some things would never change. Now smirking openly, he decided to send a message to the ministry. After all, it wouldn't do for Draco Malfoy to die because of a falling building. He would suffer and then when he had broken old Draco's spirit, he would kill the blond Auror.

Now, he just had to take care of one thing. Take Harry Potter out of commission.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : **Hey Everyone. Sorry everyone for this extremely late second chapter but I have recently begun my training and it took up a major part of my time. I have come home for Christmas and thought that I should update this while I had the chance. And a belated Merry Christmas to everyone and an advance Happy New Year.**

 **Reviews are welcome and I will douse any flames I get. So, don't waste your time sending that. Any constructive criticism is always welcome. One Last Point: Harry is not creating a harem. He is just an unattached guy who appreciates female beauty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Harry grimly looked at the wreckage in Diagon Alley as the Aurors cordoned off the area. He had heard the building fall from the other side of Diagon Alley, where his offices were. Then, as he had rushed in to help, he found Draco Malfoy and several other Aurors buried under the wreckage. Another bystander had found Hermione under the building as well. Harry wondered what she was doing at the same building where the Aurors were conducting a search, that too at the exact same time. Things to ponder...

"Potter", a shout tore Harry's attention from the building and he looked at the newly approaching figure and groaned internally. Ronald Bilius Weasley, the new captain of the Aurors was approaching him. His trademark orange hair, cut into a crew cut was attracting just as much attention as it did in the older days. After the war, Ron Weasley had risen through the Auror Ranks very quickly. Almost too quickly that Harry suspected him of using his influence as a War hero for his meteoric rise through the department. With Hermione the Attorney General and Ron the Captain of Aurors, things had become very hot for criminals. But while that would have been a good thing, the frequent random raids in the wizarding households that Ron Weasley had initiated had not earned him much popularity from the populace.

"What the fuck happened here? What are you doing here?", Ron Weasley snarled loudly as spit flew from his mouth. "Where is Hermione?"

Harry leaned back carefully to avoid the spit issuing from Weasley's mouth. He frowned when he saw some of the drops land on his highly polished Basilisk hide boots. Making a note to tell Kreacher to polish his shoes extra hard this evening, he turned his mind to Ron.

"I am just looking at the scenery around here", Harry replied sarcastically as he looked around himself in an exagerrated manner. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Ron's eyes twitched as his ears started turning the familiar red shade, "Listen, Potter..I don't"

"What I would like to know is what are you doing here?", Harry smoothly interrupted. "After all, I thought that you had a desk job or something?"

"You don't tell me what I can or cannot do, where I can or cannot go", Ron growled. "Now, again..."

"Far be it from criticizing the great Capped up Auror Roonil Wazlib", Harry interrupted again. "In answer to your questions in order, the building just crashed down on the street. I heard the building fall from my offices. I came to offer my help like any conscientious citizen ought to. And I think your wife was just carted off to Saint Mungo's."

Ron's eyes widened,"What happened to Hermione?"

"I am not a healer, Weasley so I don't have any clue", Harry dismissively retorted ignoring Ron's indignant splutter and turning back towards the wreckage.

"Clear off, Potter", Weasley spat. "The Aurors have no need of people like you. You are a civilian and no one has called in the great Harry Potter.."

"Actually", Harry brightly began, "I do have clearance. Minister Diggory deputized me as an Auror today after the murder of Cuthbert. Seemed to think the Aurors could use my expertise in this. Don't know why with such fine people as you leading the department" to Ron's growing anger.

"Now, if we are done bickering, may we investigate the scene", Harry mockingly said as he walked towards the demolished building. Ron Weasley quickly walked up beside him with long powerful strides.

"Won't do much good investigating this mess", Ron said with a grimace as they approached the wreckage. "We will have to call in Magical Maintenance to.."

"Actually, we won't", Harry said raising his wand. Ron's eyes widened when he saw the wand but didn't say anything.

"Pidä paino", Harry intoned, moving his wand in a wide circular motion. As one, the entire wreckage rose in the air and rapidly began to reassemble itself into the building that it had been some time ago.

"Bloody hell", Ron said, as he saw the magic work and the building stand again.

"I won't be able to hold the magic for much time", Harry said, setting off inside. "We should hurry."

"This is impressive magic", Ron said as he entered the shop behind Harry. "Everything is in it's place like this never happened."

"Indeed", Harry nodded and pointed, "And I can see the source of the explosion."

"Erumpent Horn", Ron growled, carefully approaching the smoking and pulsing volatile explosive. "And what is this?"

Harry examined the black box attached to the erumpent for a minute with a growing perplexing look on his face, "This can't be."

"What is it?", Ron impatiently gestured to the box.

Harry swallowed, "As your father would tell you, Weasley, that is a wireless receiver."

"A what", Ron asked, bewildered.

* * *

"A minor concussion to the head", the healer reported as he moved his wand over Draco Malfoy's unconscious body. An anxious blond haired woman stood beside the healer, fidgeting constantly and biting her lip. "And a few broken ribs."

The healer cast a few more diagnostic spells before making a note on a clipboard ,"There is not a reason to worry, Mrs. Malfoy." The healer assured her before he continued, "He has a minor concussion to the head, nothing more. A few bruises to the chest but there won't be any scarring. I will prescribe a couple of potion to you that I recommend Mr. Malfoy take thrice everyday till the end of the week."

Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass let out a relieved sigh as she grabbed Malfoy's hand in her own. She took the slip of parchment containig the list of potions with a murmur of thanks and slipped it inside her robe.

* * *

"A wireless receiver", Harry repeated "It is a muggle device which can receive signals from quite a distance."

Ron caught on quickly, "So, what are you saying is that someone sent a signal to this wireless thingy from somewhere and that caused this erumpent to blow up?"

"Exactly. That way, the bomber wouldn't be in any risk of getting caught up in the explosion", Harry finished.

"That means this was a deliberate attempt to cause an explosion. I will have to open the investigation into an attempted murder case", Ron scowled while Harry moved around the shop and carefully clambered up the stairs. Ron threw a look

"Weasley", a shout came from upstairs and Ron quickly but carefully climbed up the stairs and found Harry standing in an alcove.

"I suppose you can call this a murder case not attempted murder", Harry pointed to the body that was hidden in the dark alcove. The body was of a man in his fifties who didn't look that old. His long salt peppered hair was strewn all across his face. Ron Weasley knelt over the body and carefully poked around the body.

"Can you hold up the spell that's preventing the building from crashing around us?", Ron asked "It is just that I would like to determine the state of body here itself so that I don't miss any detail."

At Harry's nod, Ron sniffed the body before taking a black band out of his robe and fastening it on the arm of the dead man's body. The band seemed to buzz loudly before several lines appeared over the body in vapor.

 _Name: Amanuensis Peevlecraft_

 _Age: 58_

 _Occupation: Propreitor of Amanuensis Potions_

 _State: Deceased_

 _Cause of death: Avada Kedavra- The killing curse_

"Right", Ron muttered and spoke out loud, "From the state of Rigor Mortis, I would say that the man was killed approximately a week ago. From the expression on his face, it appears that the man did not know his attacker..."

"Or he was struck from behind", Harry interjected from behind.

"Which would explain why his coat is so unnaturally cold from behind", Ron agreed, turning the body carefully and touching the back of the coat. He looked around the body, hoping for anything that would help but came up empty before Harry interjected again.

"Look at his head"

"Yeah, what about it?", Ron impatiently asked, glancing at the pale head but not seeing anything.

Harry made a frustrated sound, "Must you be so dense, Weasley? Some of his hair is missing from his forehead area. You can see where there was hair growth but now it is empty."

"Right, and so what? The man was 58 freaking years old and maybe he was suffering from hair loss."

"Tell me you didn't say that", Harry said. "This is a potions shop and I bet that if you look around, you will find a slew of Polyjuice Potion. If you look carefully enough at the bottles you will know that a bit of the potion is missing."

"Merlin", Ron paled at the implications.

"Indeed", Harry grimly surveyed the surroundings, "The attacker is planning on killing more, this time incognito."

* * *

Minister Diggory climbed up the stairs to the podium and faced the virtual armada of reporters as he usually did, with a stony face. Approaching the podium his expression softened a bit as he saw the concerned faces of some of the private citizens. A wave of questions were directed at him though Diggory just stood quietly. Evidently getting the message, the shouting crowd calmed down.

"Thank You", Diggory began "Thank You for bearing with me during these troubled times. First of all, I would like to answer all your questions with as much clarity as I can. Today, the Aurors discovered the body of a well known Wizengamot member, whose identity shall not be disclosed now. Upon further investigation, we have discovered that the man was murdered." A hush fell upon the crowd at the pronouncement.

"Aurors leading the investigation have pronounced that this murder and the others a few months back are linked and are currently following all leads. In order to aid the investigation", Diggory sipped a bit of water from the glass kept on the podium "We have brought in Harry Potter and have deputized him as a part of the Auror department.

A tidal wave of murmurs began as the crowd absorbed the news. The reporters could barely keep the glee from their faces at the news...

* * *

"Where is my wife?", Ron Weasley barked at a daydreaming welcome witch who jumped at the loud noise. Glaring at Ron, she loftily asked, "Name?"

"Hermione Granger-Weasley"

"Fourth Floor- Spell Damage..Room 104"

Without a word of thanks, Ron stormed off towards the lift. Rolling his eyes at the dramatic antics of the hotheaded ginger, Harry flashed a smile at the welcome witch before he asked, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Third Floor, Intensive Care... Room 209", the witch replied, fluttering her eyes.

"Obliged", Harry winked at the girl before heading for the stairs.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had not regained consciousness for five minutes before he was subjected to the tender mercies of the healers as well as the rookie Auror who had come to take his statement. Somehow managing not to show his displeasure, he groaned out as much as he could before he lost whatever energy he had regained and collapsed back on his bed.

"Out", a familiar gruff voice barked at the rookie and Malfoy tensed up. There was a shuffle in the room and then the same voice spoke.

"Open your eyes, Malfoy. I know you are awake"

"What can I do for you, Captain?", Malfoy gritted out, internally wincing at the orange hair and the freckled face.

"What you can do is tell me that why you were up in Peevlecraft's shop without informing me?"

"We found evidence connecting the shop owner to the killings and we decided to move. The minister authorised the move and you were not to be found. So, I decided to conduct the search myself."

"Oh, Indeed?", the captain's voice shook as if moved deeply and Malfoy looked at the captain suspiciously.

* * *

"Hermione", a silky voice shook Hermione out of her drug filled haze and she gazed blearily around her until she found the owner of the voice.

"You were supposed to be careful, my dear. Getting caught up in an explosion isn't exactly being careful", the voice continued, moving closer to the Attorney General's bed.

"I made a mistake", Hermione breathed out, recognising the voice and trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "Malfoy found a lead and I was afraid he would discover what our purpose was."

"Ah, yes. Malfoy. Well, I have an old score to settle with Mr. Malfoy. Actually, our third partner is actually taking care of that business. After all, you know how much he hates Malfoy and he has wanted to destroy Malfoy. However, seeing as how dear Draco nearly outed us, I have convinced him to complete his vendetta early and as a reward. do whatever he wants to with the lovely Mrs. Malfoy and his son."

"You assured me that innocents won't be harmed", Hermione said, now fully focused on the conversation.

"And I am not", the man dismissively. "Do not think for a second that Astoria Greengrass is an innocent woman. Her crimes during the war were hushed up, Attorney General. And as for Scorpius Malfoy, I am sure that we are only preventing the growth of another pureblood supremacist. Now, I want you to sleep and get better darling. You are not that useful to me lying in a hospital bed. And I need to leave."

* * *

"Captain? You alright?", Malfoy asked as Ron Weasley stumbled as if in pain. As Malfoy spoke, Ron seemed to be shedding pounds off his body and the orange hair seemed to be turning into black. Alarmed, Malfoy tried to reach for his wand on his bedside table but his hand was knocked aside by the now completely transformed man.

"Creevey!", Malfoy choked in shock as Dennis Creevey pointed his wand at him. With reflexes trained of years of enduring stressful situations, Malfoy dived off the bed as a jet of purple light slammed on the bed where he was lying a second ago. Rolling under the bed and wincing in pain as the ribs grinded against the floor, Malfoy tried to grab the assailant's foot but the former Gryffindor stepped out of the way with stunning speed and then brutally slammed his boot on Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy screamed out in pain, sensing the hand broken. He was suddenly hauled up by Creevey who punched him in the ribs, making him double down in pain.

"You know, Weasley, I believe I am gonna kill you the muggle way. I am gonna enjoy that even more", Creevey maliciously grinned as he slammed the blond man against the wall. "Scream, Ferret. I am gonna enjoy this."

* * *

Harry casually walked down the hospital corridors, making his way towards Room 209 when he heard a loud shout and bang. A frown replacing his genial expression, he flicked to his wand to his arm and threw open the door, finding a bleeding and groaning Draco Malfoy on the floor as he shadow leapt from the window. Hurrying towards Malfoy, he checked for the man's vital signs and found him breathing to his relief.

"Get after him", Malfoy spat at Harry who tersely nodded and hauled himself to his feet before jumping through the window and spying a man running on the rafters. Harry spun on the spot and the next second stood on the roof of St. Mungo's. Checking his footing, he sprinted after the assailant who had now jumped over the next building. Harry knew that after crossing that building, the attacker would be able to apparate and thus discreetly tagged him with a tracking charm.

The man crossed the anti-apparition wards and twisted at once. Harry followed suit, trusting his tracking charm to lead him. He appeared in a forest where he could hear the footfalls of the man. Homing in onto the sound, Harry flicked off a blasting spell in the direction of the sounds and saw the dirt flying. Grinning in anticipation, Harry set off in pursuit.

* * *

Dennis Creevey brushed off the gravel from his robes as he ran. He had not thought that someone would think pursue him. Now, that someone was after him, he had to improvise. Spinning his wand as he ran, he murmured, "Ignis!" and set the forest on fire before shooting fireworks in the air to mask his magic signature. Smirking at the muffled curse behind him, Creevey disapparated.

Harry cursed as he tried to trace the magical signature of the man. Sending an overpowered water charm at his surroundings, Harry finally managed to find his marker. Mouth set in a grim line, Harry apparated after the signal and found himself in the crowded streets of Bristol. Knocking past an old man, Harry once again focused on his senses and apparated.

* * *

Dennis Creevey heaved a sigh of relief seeing that his pursuer had vanished. Ducking into an alley, Dennis started to apparate when he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. Dazed, Dennis reached for his wand stowed at his belt but found it empty. Snarling, he threw a punch at his attacker which was expertly blocked.

Harry twisted the arm violently, breaking it at the wrist. To his surprise, there was no groan but a kick to the shins in response. Mostly removing in feet in time, Harry still felt pain as he blocked another punch to the gut and responded with one of his own. Harry was surprised by the fact that the man was still fighting efficiently despite a broken wrist.

"You fight well", Harry observed conversationally, blocking another punch to the face only to receive a knee to the gut.

"Apparently, you cannot", the man responded mockingly before throwing a knife at Harry.

"Enough", Harry grunted, twisting the knife away from him and throwing it away from him. With a flick of his wrist, Harry brought his wand into play and cast a banishing charm at the man who was thrown at the wall again.

"And now, we end this cat and mouse game", Harry growled, conjuring iron manacles around the man. Another wave of his wand brought the bound man close to him as Harry looked at the man dispassionately.

"Dennis Creevey, what would Colin say?", Harry spoke quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well here is the next part. A much smaller chapter but I believe it moves along the plot quickly. You know what to do, Read and Review. Thank You...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

Malfoy let out a loud groan as he was set down on the new bed. He closed his eyes as the healer fussed around him, waving his wand in the process and taking notes. His chest was paining so badly it seemed that someone had beaten it with a beater bat after breaking the ribs. The fingers of his right hand were completely shattered and his left arm was destroyed from the elbow. The assailant had broken both of his kneecaps and according to the healer, it might be a while before he could be discharged. Outside the ward, however a commotion was taking place.

"For fuck's sake, I am Ronald Weasley, your captain. Auror, if you do not return your wand to your holster this fucking moment, I swear to merlin I will have your badge."

"My apologies, Captain", the nervous pimple faced rookie replied. "It's just because of the recent attack on…"

"Spare me the details", Ron Weasley contemptuously spat before handing over his wand to the rookie and entering the ward.

"Well, your temper seems to be real enough", Malfoy observed weakly as Ron approached him.

"The rest of me is real enough as well, Malfoy", the captain growled before settling himself in the lone chair in the ward. "So, what in the name of Merlin is happening? Shit seems to be flying in all directions, the minister has brought Potter in to help, you are attacked, a building crashes down on a unit of Aurors, my wife is injured and it all seems to be connected with those damned murders."

Malfoy let out a pained hiss as the healer bandaged his ribs and left the ward, not before shooting a foul look at the Auror captain who ignored it completely.

"What do you want me to say?" Malfoy rasped, wincing now and then at the sensation of skelegro biting throughout his body.

"I want to know what clues you are following. What leads have you uncovered, if any? And I want to know that yesterday", Weasley retorted.

Malfoy glared at his superior who returned the look impassively. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malfoy began to recount all the points of the investigation as Weasley nodded at regular intervals and asked questions.

"So that's why you lot went to Peevlecraft's", Weasley exclaimed understandingly before motioning him to continue. Malfoy nodded and began the tale of him being attacked in the ward.

"You recognise the attacker?"

"Creevey", Malfoy admitted.

Ron Weasley stood up and began to pace agitatedly, "But why would Dennis Creevey attack you? I hope you aren't going to say that he is connected to this case…."

"I am not saying that, Captain but you cannot remove him as a suspect. What if he attacked me to silence me, believing that I had stumbled upon some secret of his that could expose him and his crimes", Malfoy pointed out reasonably.

"Well, we will only know that once we speak to Mr Creevey. Though I suppose he will be in the wind now. Another loose thread to follow", Ron muttered.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not", Malfoy hedged. Weasley threw him a suspicious glance which screamed 'explain'.

"Potter went after him", Malfoy simply replied, watching Weasley's face carefully. Weasley grumbled something about 'loose cannons' before another Auror entered the room. He threw a cursory glance at Malfoy before approaching Weasley with a salute.

"Captain", the man stood to attention as Weasley nodded to him.

"Auror. What do you have for me?"

"An arrest, Captain", the Auror began carefully "of Mr Dennis Charles Creevey by Harry Potter."

"Indeed", Ron Weasley exclaimed before motioning him out of the ward. Looking at Malfoy, he smirked, "Looks like Potter is of some use after all."

"I am coming", Malfoy attempted to get up but was roughly pushed back on the bed by the Captain.

"You will be staying here until you are deemed fit for discharge, Malfoy. I may not like you but you are an efficient Auror. Unfortunately for you, currently your status doesn't allow you to be efficient and thus are less than useful to me. You get my point?"

"But he attacked me?" Malfoy protested.

"And we will know why shortly", Weasley's curt reply cut Malfoy short and he slumped back on the bed. "Good"

* * *

Ron Weasley apparated into the ministry after looking in on his wife. As he had expected, when he returned to the ministry, it was complete chaos which was only compounded by the presence of those pesky reporters from Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Trying to curb a headache, he could feel coming, he let off a loud bang from his wand before speaking.

"The ministry currently has in its possession Dennis Charles Creevey as a suspect in the case of serial killings and the attack on senior Auror Draco Malfoy. Whether he was complicit in these matters is not known as of yet. Any further details pertaining to the case will be released to the press as and when obtained. Thank You."

"Who captured him?"

"Is Potter involved in this?"

"Is this the end of the matter?"

Weasley ignored all the questions and stepped into one of the lift that had opened that moment. Almost stabbing the button for the Auror Office, he stood back as the doors closed with a clang.

"A bloody nightmare, the entire lot of them", Weasley growled to the occupant of the lift who was engrossed in a newspaper.

"I myself never saw the merits of releasing all data to the press as soon as you received it", the man folded up his newspaper and extended his hand to the Auror Captain, "Ron".

"Dean", a surprised Ron shook his former dorm mate's hand vigorously. "I didn't expect you to see you here today. You don't work here, do you?"

"No", Dean let out a light chuckle. "I am a budding enchanter now. My master would proclaim that I am one of the best in the field. I was just here on some complaint for the Magical Games Department. A pair of brooms crashed into my house yesterday and have not been claimed as of yet. Well, here is my stop. I will see you later."

"Dean"

* * *

The lift doors opened on level 2 as the cool female voice said, "Level Two, Auror Headquarters and the Holding Cells." Ron approached the desk witch who saw him and threw him a salute. Nodding in return, Ron asked, "Where is the suspect?"

"In the holding cells, Chamber 2, Captain."

The Auror offices was a hub of activity when Ron entered. Paper aeroplanes containing information were flying in all directions. Two Aurors were struggling with someone who was clearly a vagrant from Knockturn Alley. Five others were sitting in a corner arguing in low voices. Gawain Robards was dictating a report to his secretary. Two entire desks were covered with paperwork beside Robards' desk, no doubt his pending paperwork. Gawain Robards was one of the Aurors who had survived Voldemort's purge during the second Blood War. He had gone into hiding alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt and was now the senior most Auror in the department. Ron had a lot of respect for the man and his methods. He was now regarded with as much honour as Alastor Mad-eye Moody was once.

"Weasley", Robards nodded as he spotted Ron approaching him. "Heard about our new recruit and his arrest. Have to say he works fast."

"You know what they say, he is Harry Potter after all", Ron replied with a forced smile.

"So, what can I do for you?" Robards said after finishing his report and motioning his secretary to leave them alone.

"I require your help in interrogating our suspect", Ron said without preamble. "You are one of our best interrogators in the department and I thought we could use your experience with this. And besides, half the current force has known the suspect which make them unsuitable for an interrogation from a neutral point of view. Even Potter who captured him has had a lot of interaction with him at Hogwarts and I feel that this could influence us"

"Sound reasons Weasley. Perhaps I will help you. But I will not interrogate the suspect myself", Robards said, forestalling Ron's protest with a raised hand. "I am too old for this stuff. And besides, I haven't been in an interrogation chamber for years. I can give you pointers but nothing more."

"I suppose we will have to work with that."

"Shall we then?" Robards motioned for Ron to follow him to the holding chamber. There, they found Harry Potter smoking a cigarette. He ignored the two approaching Aurors and continued to stare at the man inside the chamber. To Ron, Dennis Creevey looked completely relaxed as he helped himself to a meat pie that had been sent to him.

"What is the status of our prisoner?" Ron asked Potter who took another deep drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the floor and stepping on the lit stub.

"I ran some checks into our guy", Harry began. "He lives in Battersea in a two bedroom apartment. Doesn't have any nearby neighbors or any friends who are regular visitors to his home. He has been living in that house for four years now. His parents are dead, killed during the second blood war by death eaters. The bastards torched the whole place down. Colin was killed during the battle of Hogwarts. After that, Dennis didn't return to complete his education from Hogwarts. I haven't been able to trace his missing years. I suppose he drifted around, travelling the world for the lack of a better term. As I said before, he doesn't have any known friends or associates. But these attacks were comprehensively planned, designed to leave no traces. With the way he attacked Malfoy, I doubt he was the planner of those attacks. There is someone else involved in this."

"That doesn't give us a lot to work with", Robards said with a sigh. "I presume you will be the one carrying out the interrogation", he addressed Ron.

"I will", Harry said coldly before Ron could utter a syllable. "I brought the suspect in and I have a personal connection to the suspect in the form of his brother which I hope to exploit."

"You have never been in an interrogation chamber before, Potter. Don't think that you can just barge in wherever you wish to", Ron spat venomously.

"Malfoy was leading this investigation and he sought me out", Harry rebutted. "The minister brought me in to help deal with this. I think I will manage."

"Let him", Robards quietly interrupted. "After all, I have wanted to see the great Harry Potter at work. It's your chance Potter. Show us what you can do. But do be careful. He is a psychopath. From what you have told me, the guy believes that Malfoy is responsible for his family's death. Focus on that. Hammer him on that point till he spills."

Harry gave a smirk as he moved to the chamber, "With pleasure."

* * *

Harry sat down on the single chair in the room beside the one on which Dennis was seated. Dennis ignored the man in front of him and continued to eat.

"How is the pie?" Harry asked.

"Could be better but I am not complaining", Dennis said after finishing the last morsel. Letting out an elegant burp, he patted his stomach and leaned back on his chair, looking rather amused.

"You know why you are here, Dennis?"

"No, but I am sure that you will tell me."

"You have been charged with multiple murders, assault on an Auror and several robberies", Harry replied, watching Dennis closely.

"Well, people do all sorts of things these days today, don't they Harry?" Dennis said. "I mean, who would have thought that one day, Harry Potter who stood against corruption and injustice in the Wizarding world, would now be a stooge of its very symbol, The Ministry of Magic."

"I prefer to see it as a temporary job, Dennis. Now, why did you commit these crimes seeing that you don't deny committing them?" Harry rebutted lightly.

"Why did I commit these crimes, you ask?" the man repeated before bursting into a long spiel of laughter. The laughter continued for a few seconds before subsiding.

"I killed those people because I liked it. I attacked Malfoy because his father was the one who killed my entire family. You took your revenge killing Voldemort but what about us, Potter? You offered them clemency and now they are working with you. Oh, before I forget, you are actually one of the close friends of Draco Malfoy."

"So this was all about revenge against Draco Malfoy? The sins of the fathers will be visited upon the children?"

"No", Dennis shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing so mundane. You see, we might have won the war against the death eaters but we still aren't free. A pureblood is the minister of magic. Those who hold high positions in the ministry are all there because of the influence they have. Blatant discrimination against the Muggleborns is rife within the society. We haven't won the war, we just won a battle. Malfoy, however much he might like to brag, is just a tiny piece in this story. We plan to change the government for the better. We tried it by good means. Now, it seems force is the only answer sadly. We destroyed the Aegis Corporation first. A front for criminal activities."

"Who else is involved in this 'war' of yours?" Harry changed the point of the conversation at a lightning pace, hoping to throw Dennis off track. He had been shocked by the mention of the corporation. After all, his spy in the organisation, Karl Abbot had turned up dead a few days ago.

Dennis gave a simple smile, "Too many people for you to take a count, Potter. It includes those who want to do well, by hook or by crook. This ministry has shown us that it is inefficient, corrupt and old-fashioned. We will usher a new era of life in Britain."

"Maybe, you should have gone into politics instead of serial killing", Harry drily retorted.

Dennis' eyes narrowed at the jab, "And maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"It means that the game has just begun."

Outside the interrogation chamber, Ron leaned forward and asked, "What does he mean?"

Robards' reply was cut off by a huffing Auror who had entered the chamber. Throwing a respectful salute to the captain, he hurried to the deputy head, whispering a few words in Robards' ear whose eyes widened in consternation. Ignoring Ron's questioning glance, he hurried to the chamber and motioned Harry to come out. Looking at Robards' concerned face, Harry's face closed and he threw a suspicious glance at the prisoner who looked completely relaxed.

"What is it?" Harry hissed, walking out of the interrogation room, following Robards towards Ron.

"A clue was found from Peevlecraft's body. Analysis of the body showed a name etched on the man's thigh. Amos DIggory's name. We have to assume he is the next target. Moreover, Malfoy Manor was attacked", Robards curtly informed the two. Harry's face turned expressionless before a cold fury blossomed in his emerald iris. "There are no bodies except for two house elves. So, chances are Malfoy's wife and son are safe."

"Or they have been captured for leverage. We need to increase the protection of the minister", Ron interjected.

"That piece of shit knows where they are", Harry snarled, moving towards the interrogation chamber before Ron or Robards could do anything to stop him.

"Where are they?" he roared, spit flying from his mouth as he advanced upon Dennis Creevey who let a nonchalant smirk slip.

"Who?"

Harry howled and dragged Dennis off his seat and hurled him on the metal table.

"Potter", Robards shouted, rushing into the room and tried to pull Harry off. Harry jerked his arm off and threw Dennis on the floor. The man simply howled with laughter and rolled around as Ron tried to restrain Harry. Harry threw a kick at the downed man who simply laughed even louder.

"Get the veritaserum, Weasley", Harry shouted, shaking off the other man's arm.

"Veritaserum won't work on me, my dear captain", Dennis drawled, wiping a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I took the antidote before attacking dear Draco. Besides, you should worry about dear minister. I doubt he has got much time left."

Harry chucked the man towards the window and stalked out.

"I am going to look for the Malfoys", he ground out before disapparating with a thunderous crack.

* * *

Ron Weasley and Robards looked at each other and shrugged, leaving Dennis in the interrogation chamber and hurrying towards the Auror office. Dennis chuckled to himself as he leaned against the wall. ' _That had gone according to plan. Now for the next stage'_ , he thought as he inserted his finger into his mouth and pulled out a molar and clutched it tightly. Instantly, a series of blasts shook the ministry to the core. The Auror Office was the centre of twin blasts, happening one after the other as the Aurors thrown off by the blasts. Seconds later, gas started pouring out from the drains on the floor. Within a few minutes, the entire Auror force was unconscious.

The doors of the interrogation room opened on their own and Dennis Creevey strolled out and made his way towards the Auror office. He filched a wand from one of the rookies lying on the floor and tugged one of the maroon cloaks from the hanger. Smirking, he snatched the black hat of Ron Weasley, signifying his status as a Captain of the Auror Force.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier_

Amos Diggory sighed as he signed another piece of parchment, placing it in the out drawer from where it would automatically be sent to the relevant department. Paperwork was the bane of any job and he hated paperwork. Suddenly, he heard a series of bangs outside his office and felt several tremors shake the ministry. Frowning, he pressed the emergency rune installed on the inner edge of his desk and took out his wand. Walking to a side cupboard, he tapped it with his wand. There was a barely audible click as the cupboard dissolved away and formed a narrow passage.

After the assassination of Rufus Scrimgeour at the hands of Voldemort, it had been decided that an emergency passage would be created in the minister's office in order to provide an escape route in case of an attack. It was known only to the Deputy Minister, Head of the DMLE and the head of the Department of Ministries.

He opened the door to his office and found his panic stricken secretary curled up in a corner.

"Miss Davis", he called to her. "Kindly make your way to the atrium. And pull yourself together, lady. This is no way to act. And besides, I have initiated Protocol Zero. You know what to do, I presume?"

The young woman nodded meekly before scurrying out. Diggory shook his head in contempt and returned to his chair. Contemplating the long day he was having, he decided on glass of whisky before leaving. He poured himself a small one and sipped it slowly. As always, whenever he was idle his mind always drifted to what might have been possible if his son had not been killed. A bright future had been torn away from Cedric just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. _But Harry Potter had escaped_ , Amos Diggory bitterly thought. _Was his son not that capable as Potter? Cedric, the original triwizard champion killed by that monster._

Diggory was broken from his bitter memories by the sound of footsteps outside his office. Knowing that no one was supposed to be coming this way, he raised his wand and pointed it towards the door. There was a knock on his door and a captain of this Aurors entered. Diggory frowned, he didn't recognise the man.

"Minister, any last words?" the man flicked his wand and Diggory looked in astonishment as his wand was broken in two.

"Who are you?"

"Your killer", the man amiably answered, flicking his wand again. Diggory was thrown against his chair with such force that his spine cracked. The man smiled on hearing that and raised his wand again, the tip growing glow.

"Why do you want to kill me?" the soon to be dead man gasped out.

The man cocked his head to the side as he considered the question, "Because you allowed the government to become what it is today. A cesspool of corruption, murder and a place where good people won't be able to survive."

Diggory didn't get to ask another question as a bright green light flashed over him and he was no more. Dennis Creevey impassively poured himself a glass of scotch and drained himself in one go. Discarding the Auror robe and hat, he bent over the paperwork on the desk. Folding a few pieces of parchment into the pocket of his jacket, he made his way to the passage that lay open.

"Thanks for the shortcut, Minister", he said, before breaking into a run as alarms began to sound all over the Ministry.

* * *

Harry Potter stood at the ruins of the Malfoy Manor, smoking a cigarette. There was not much he had achieved by coming out here. The manor had been bombed from the inside. _'The bomber from Peevlecraft's had struck again_ ' Harry mused as he saw the charred residue of dynamite. He had been duped by Dennis. Luring Harry after him, he had left his associates free to pursue their vendetta against the Malfoys.

' _It was time',_ Harry thought _'To get some answers from Malfoy about why these people were after him. Only then would he be able to track these people efficiently. Hopefully, Astoria and Scorpius would not be harmed till he found them.'_ Harry's eyes flared an emerald green as he dissapparated.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review my dear readers. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

 **Minister Amos Diggory Murdered!**

 _The Minister for Magic Amos Diggory was killed yesterday in the ministry during an attack not seen since the killing of Minister Scrimgeour. According to ministry insiders, the former minister was assassinated inside his own office with the killing curse. The morticians found a cold body and broken spine when they were called in to examine the dead body._

 _The death of the minister leads to one single question: Was his death connected to the other murders given that they occurred simultaneously within the span of two days. If so, the Auror Office has been really incompetent in protecting our nation._

 _Earlier, the ministry was rocked with seismic tremors which forced the Ministry to evacuate all of its personnel. It is currently unknown whether these tremors are related to the cold-blooded murder of the minister._

" _The ministry went into a state of lockdown yesterday", a harried ministry official quoted before disappearing into the floo. Is our nation once again at war? If so, then who will lead us through these troubled times?_

 _For an in-depth analysis of Minister Diggory's life, open page 9_

 _Who will be the next minister? open page 13_

 **Malfoy Manor destroyed!**

 _The Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was destroyed in a blast yesterday evening. The preliminary investigation has been inconclusive as to who or how was this done. However, one thing that has been confirmed by Auror insiders is Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, the wife of Auror Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius Malfoy are alive. Their bodies were not found and are currently presumed missing._

 _The Auror Draco Malfoy currently lies incapacitated in St. Mungo's due to the injuries sustained by him during an investigation._

 _For a look at the Malfoy family Tree, open page 20_

* * *

The St. Mungo's hospital was on high alert since the assassination of the minister. The hospital, after the Ministry and Hogwarts was one of the most important locations of Wizarding Britain. Every off-duty Auror had been called back into active service and Harry spotted four Aurors guarding the entrance of every ward. Inwardly commending Susan Bones for her initiative, Harry approached the ward where Malfoy had been admitted.

"Harry Potter, here to see Draco Malfoy", he said, as the guards attempted to block his path to the ward. The guards shared a look before one of them, a thin faced Auror stepped forward.

"For what purpose, Mr Potter?"

"We have mutual business", Harry replied easily. "If you have any suspicions, perform any tests you need to."

The two Aurors exchanged a look, then with a shrug parted before him, "You will have to hand over your wand as well as pass through this, sir", the thin faced Auror asked, motioning towards a black shroud hanging over the door to the ward.

"Wise move", Harry commented, handing over his wand. "Take good care of it. It is one of its kind." Harry passed through the shroud without incident and found himself inside with Malfoy. Malfoy looked like a mess. The encounter with Creevey had certainly left his marks on Malfoy. His right arm was completely wrapped up in bandages in a weird parody of a mummy. There were several bruises on his face and his legs didn't look that good as well.

However, the Auror must have been alert as his eyes popped open at once. Seeking Harry's face out, they relaxed momentarily before blinking twice.

"What curse did you use on me that nearly killed me during our sixth year?"

Harry's eye twitched before he replied, "It was Sectumsempra and it was Snape who healed you."

"Correct"

"I assume you have heard the news?", Harry settled himself on the seat beside Malfoy's bed and took a notebook and a quill out.

"I have and I really can't say whether I am happy or sad that someone offed the Minister. While he was a pompous ass and an idiot, he wasn't Fudge", Draco replied with a grimace as he shifted to his side with a hiss of pain.

"Huh", was all Harry said before he continued on a different thread, "I am here to ask some questions. They might have some pertinence on how fast I can find your family."

"Ask what you will. In fact, you are my only hope of finding them. With the ministry in the state it is, no one will give a damn about my missing family", Malfoy was bitter in his condemnation of the ministry but Harry believed that he had every right to be.

"Why were you meeting with your old comrades?"

"Because I believed that they would have answers to the recent string of robberies. After all, many of them still have connections to the robberies."

"The Aegis Corporation?"

"Indeed. The corporation has almost been bankrupted by these robberies. What you probably don't know is- "

"That it is a criminal syndicate", Harry dryly finished. "Yeah, I know that."

"Well, another thing about the syndicate was it was comprised of the most powerful pureblood families of Britain. Due to the robberies, the purebloods have lost a lot of money and investments. Many of them are now teetering on the brink of ruin."

"Why? I thought the robberies were simple window dressings. Nothing was taken, according to you. How is it that they have been bankrupted?"

"It was a piece of genius on their part. They pulled the strings and we fell for it", Malfoy said half-admiringly. "After each robbery, all the items in the shops would be moved to the ministry evidence locker…"

"And one day, the locker was emptied."

"Indeed, the shops which had not been looted yet had been keeping their stuff at the ministry as well…."

"So, they were taken too. They played you", Harry concluded.

"Quite", Malfoy grunted before shifting to his side with a wince. "I have been thinking about all the pieces and I believe I have found another link. The potions shop that was blown up, I believe that had dual purposes. First, get me out of commission and leave me open for an attack. And second, I believe that the shop was another of Aegis' businesses. That gives them a motive for blowing up the building."

"We don't have any evidence about that", Harry warned, "It will take more than a hunch to prove this in front of the Wizengamot."

"I know that which is why you will have to go deep", Malfoy retorted.

At that moment, a healer burst in and was startled to see a snub-nosed revolver pointed at him. Letting out a panicked eep, he dove for the floor.

"My apologies", Harry calmly withdrew the revolver inside his cloak and offered a hand to the scared healer. "It is the current situation that had me on edge."

"Understandable", the healer picked himself off the floor and moved towards Malfoy. "It's time for his medication."

"Of course, don't let me keep you", Harry stood up and made a motion towards the door before turning back, "I will be in touch."

* * *

Knockturn Alley was five times bigger than Diagon Alley though the herculean task of navigating through the criss cross pathways was better left to them who had actually lived in the Alley or who were regulars. Harry sometimes ventured into the alley for business purposes or in search of rare products. Today, he had another purpose entirely.

He was currently in a place where no one would ever suspect him of being there. A duelling circuit in Knockturn Alley, illegal at that. He had stumbled upon the place by mistake while coming back from Gringotts. Now, he made at least one round every other day. He had been intrigued by the competition and now knew that usually the lower middle class and the occasional half-blood frequented this place.

He was currently fighting a man almost twice his age in an all-out duel for a place in the quarterfinals. Everything from wands, swords and could usually escalate to fists was allowed. To him the man rather reminded him of Vincent Crabbe.

 _Come on - hit me_! Harry thought inwardly and waited for the swaying Crabbe look-alike to make his move. A grin was stretched across his lips, the thrill of competition sending a delicious rush through him. _Go on! -_

"Argh!" his opponent bellowed and launched himself at him, completely throwing all thoughts of using his wand out the window.

Harry's grin widened. With his glamoured white-blonde hair flashing, he darted past his victim's wild punch with a speed that tore gasps from the audience's throats. Pseudo Crabbe's momentum sent him stumbling into the spot Harry had vanished from. However, pseudo Crabbe managed to turn around in a flash and punched Harry in the head. The blow staggered the younger boy and he shook his head vigorously as if to clear the cobwebs present. Now, rather angry that he had been hit by the man, he decided on a course of action. The man wanted to get physical, he would get physical.

"Yo, Boy! We ain't finished here yet.", the man said with a grin.

Harry threw a disdainful look at Pseudo Crabbe before he quickly conjured a silk handkerchief with his wand and threw it on the man's face to distract the target. Surprised, the man attempted a blind jab with his right hand which Harry blocked and then countered with a left cross to the man's cheek and heard the shattering of teeth. The dazed man attempted a wild haymaker which Harry blocked with his left elbow. Harry brought down a compacted fist on his target which further knocked back the man. Finally, with a punch to the solar plexus and a heel kick to the diaphragm, the man was down for the count with a fractured jaw, three broken ribs and a hemorrhaging diaphragm.

Knockturn Alley's dueling club patrons shouted out what they were owed after winning their bets on him. The occasional person applauded while others futilely hammered against the wards preventing anyone but the competitors from entering and leaving the dueling arena.

Harry felt a mixture of delight and concern as he eyed his unconscious opponent, the top the Manchester underground dueling club offered. He hoped he wasn't too badly hurt. "Let's give another shout of approval to the new quarterfinalist in the dueling competition", the announcer called out rather unnecessarily.

Harry smiled grimly as he assessed his injuries. There weren't many, just a scratch and a bruise here and there. This exclusive club was a haunt for the tramps, nocturnal predators and the like of the wizarding world and a vast majority of the club's patrons were Harry's sources in the wizarding world.

Harry took out his wand and tapped on his wounds and smiled as they quickly healed. Bowing once again to the applauding crowd, he approached the man he had come here for.

"Claudius"

"Mr. Potter", a squat man who looked in serious need of a wash spat as Harry approached him. Harry ordered a stiff gin and tonic at the bar and quietly sat down beside the man who looked at him grumpily.

Taking a gulp of the drink, Harry pointedly looked at the tramp who sighed, "I don't have any hard information."

"Tell me what you have."

"Two days ago, a man came to Knockturn alley to buy certain potions. Now the buying of potions is not out of the ordinary but the set of potions he bought is food for thought."

"Is it", Harry said in a commanding manner, throwing a privacy ward around the two that would warp the conversation they were having to any eavesdropper.

Claudius threw a curious glance at the ward and continued, "Well, the man bought essence of isobutylene, dioctyl sebacate and some kind of nitroamine."

"He was making explosives", Harry concluded.

"Indeed, he was. Plus, there have been whispers in the alley about a man named Rhone. Apparently, he is a man of means who wishes to liberate the wizarding world and lead it to the light."

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know", Harry murmured, however he was thinking of a person who could be involved in this plot. After all, who was so passionate about bringing change to the nation than its attorney general Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Anything else?", Harry looked at Claudius who fidgeted before shaking his head. Harry sighed, the man was hiding something. He put his hand on Claudius' neck and applied pressure on a certain point as the man stiffened.

"Tell me", Harry encouraged the now whimpering man.

"This man Rhone has ties everywhere", the man breathed out "Apparently to the highest levels of the ministry to the lowest bottoms of the world."

* * *

The Wizengamot was in full uproar due to the assassination of the Minister. Not only was it bad news for the nation, it also brought back terrible memories about Voldemort's reign. To that effect, a series of legislatures had been pushed through by Kingsley after taking office regarding proper procedure. If the minister was put out of action, the Wizengamot would convene the next day and choose the head as the successor from the most important department of the ministry: The DMLE.

To ensure that the DMLE was never infiltrated as it had been during the Blood Wars, each of its employees underwent a stringent daily check at the checkpoint before entering the DMLE offices. Currently, the DMLE was headed by Hermione Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley", the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, Romulus Charanton began "As per the legislations passed by our former minister, it now falls upon you to take up the reigns of the country. However, you currently hold two positions of great importance in our world. Before you take the oath as Minister, you will have to relinquish your positions as Attorney General and the Head of the DMLE and choose a successor."

Hermione stood confidently on the dais and said, "As it happens, Chief Warlock, I have already handed in my resignation as Head of the DMLE as well as Attorney General. As my replacements, my husband Ron Weasley will succeed me as the Head of the DMLE while I would like to request Mr. Blaise Zabini to take up the position of Attorney General of Magical Great Britain."

"The Wizengamot will consider your suggestions. Now, if you are ready" at Hermione's nod, the entire Wizengamot stood as one and held their wands aloft and began.

* * *

Harry apparated to the roof of the mansion where the Attorney General and the Auror captain lived. After graduating from the Auror academy, Ron had bought this mansion for himself with the money he had earned by doing interviews as a war hero and the bounties that had been awarded to him by the ministry. Soon after that, he had married Hermione.

Surprisingly, there was no guard present at the mansion, giving Harry pause. The Head of the DMLE was a high ranking member of the ministry. Couple that with Hermione's position as the Attorney General, the mansion was supposed to be under a twenty-four guard. Harry cautiously floated down to the back garden and did a cursory sweep of the garden. Finding nothing out of place, he unlocked the back door with a tap of his wand and entered quietly. Closing the door behind him, Harry lit his wand and held it in a wide sweep.

A cursory sweep of the manor revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Harry examined the portraits adorning the walls of Hermione's study without feeling as he looked at familiar moments from his past. There were also recent portraits of Hermione with other high ranking people in the ministry, including Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, Romulus Charanton as well as with Creevey.

"Interesting", Harry murmured as he tapped Hermione's photo with Creevey and made a copy of it. Having decided that there was nothing more to be found there, he did the last thing he had come here to do. Taking several small metallic balls, he rolled one under the settee in Hermione's study, another under the bed in the master bedroom and the last he slipped in the living room of the manner. These balls were his own inventions, he preferred to call them spy gums. As the name suggested, the balls would find a surface and would adhere to a specific surface and transmit all sounds to Harry.

Throwing a last look at the manor, Harry slipped out the same way he had entered and apparated, first to Diagon Alley and then to Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley settled herself in front of the podium for her first press conference as the Minister of Magic and began, "To all my fellow Magical brethren, I stand before you today as Minister of Magic because Amos Diggory was cowardly murdered in his office. As I stand here today, I swear to you all, I will avenge him and all the others that have died. Therefore, as my first act as Minister of Magic, I ask the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to bring in one Harry James Potter for questioning on his knowledge regarding these deaths. We fear that he has been conducting an illicit investigation with less to no authority." As the flashbulbs went off, Hermione smiled at the shocked audience and took her leave with her Auror escort.

* * *

Harry entered his house and called for Kreature. To his surface, the house elf didn't answer his call. Warily, Harry walked through the house, his wand in his hand. As he turned the lights on at the staircase, he felt himself propelled at the Grandfather clock standing in the hall. Smashing headfirst into the clock, Harry swung around dazedly bringing his wand to play. His assailant however slapped it away and slammed the back of his palm at Harry's throat.

Harry gasped at the brutal attack, his hands going to his throat automatically and he fell to his knees. His attacker jammed his knee to Harry's face and then grabbing Harry's head in his hands, slammed it to the ground with full force.

The attacker took his body and apparated to the Tower Bridge. Throwing Harry's unconscious body in front of him, he took out a silver snub nosed revolver and pumped three bullets into his body before throwing him in the freezing Thames river.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update, readers. Been busy with my new job.**


End file.
